Two birds
by Mentes Perversas
Summary: Completo AU, algo de Oc, y un poco de miel en alguna parte de la historia. RinFem! Dos pájaros en el alambre, uno intenta volar lejos y el otro lo observa de cerca parado en el alambre. Dos pájaros de una pluma dicen que estarán por siempre juntos, pero uno nunca dejará el alambre.


Hola este es el primer fic que publico en la cuenta Mentes Perversas, soy Tamat Rin LeBeau.

Declaimer:** Ao no exorcist no me pertenece**, por mas que llore, pataleé o amenace a medio mundo nadie me va a regalar los derechos de autor…

**Aclaraciones: Completo AU, algo de Oc, y un poco de miel en alguna parte de la historia.**

Bueno esto salió después de escuchar la canción de Two birds de Regina Spektor como un millón de veces y si se dan el tiempo de escucharla verán lo influenciada que estuve para escribir este fic.

Dedicado a Tsubaki* (gracias por enviciarme con esta nueva pareja) a Yukio* (algún día te compensare los corajes que te saco por no escribir un fic YukioxRin) y a Akiyama Mio* (que siempre me pide mas) _*__Amigos de FB_

* * *

_Dos pájaros en el alambre, uno intenta volar lejos y el otro lo observa de cerca parado en el alambre._

Esa era la escena que veía todos los días desde la ventana de su habitación.

La historia era curiosa, aquel pichón blanco había sido atravesado de un ala por un idiota que creía gracioso dar caza a todo lo que se moviera, por suerte ella iba pasando por ahí cuando el tipo en cuestión estaba a punto de matar al animal.

Tenía quince en ese entonces, Yukio le había sugerido por teléfono que llevara al ave a un veterinario y este no le vio mayor problema que unos cuantos huesos fracturados, regreso a casa con una caja de zapatos, un inquilino nuevo e indicaciones de cómo debía cuidarlo para una pronta recuperación.

Al principio peleo con su hermano mayor, Johan alegaba que no podría hacerse cargo de un animal en tal estado, además el departamento era demasiado pequeño para cuatro personas y ahora la misma cantidad de mascotas, sin contar con que el no correría con los gastos que esta generara.

-Me sorprende que a Mephisto nunca le falte comida con lo tacaño que eres, tampoco es como si fuera a pedirte algo de dinero para esto-

Mephisto era un pequeño Scott terrier ya algo viejo, al cual el mayor de los hermanos le tenía un cariño especial, al parecer era el único merecedor de algo más de dinero extra en esa casa. Johan era maestro en una escuela privada, una de las mejores de Japón, pero las deudas que había acumulado su padre cuando estaba vivo eran varias y cuantiosas como para que el dinero rindiera para todos ellos y la hipoteca.

Con el tiempo las cosas parecían mejorar, el veterinario le informó que el ala estaba casi curada y Yukio había obtenido una beca en la famosa escuela, ella ayudó con la mudanza, ninguno intercambió palabras al momento de guardar las cosas en las cajas, la única foto que se tomaron cuando estaban en el orfanato, antes de que su medio hermano –como insistía en remarcarle su mellizo- se hiciera cargo de ellos, era lo último que faltaba por guardar.

En ella se podía observar a dos niños de seis años con un muñeco de nieve y al viejo Padre Fujimoto –encargado del lugar- sonreír a la cámara, ella llevaba el cabello corto, un poco mas largo que el de el ojiverde, pero lo suficiente para parecer mas un varón que otra cosa, el hecho de nunca usar vestidos y su actitud bravucona no ayudaba en mucho.

-El viejo se alegrará cuando se entere-

Tomo la foto en sus manos y recorrió el viejo y desgastado marco con sus dedos; esa foto, las llamadas que se hacían dos veces por semana y el gato del Padre eran las únicas cosas que se habían llevado de una de las épocas más caóticas de sus vidas y ahora se irían junto con su hermano.

-Johan-san esta moviendo algunas de sus influencias para que puedan aceptarte- habló el menor recargado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria en su rostro.

-Losé- la foto fue a dar sobre la ultima caja –Aunque no veo por que se esfuerza tanto en eso- se giro y los zafiros se enfrentaron con los esmeraldas.

Existía una diferencia abismal entre ellos por que a pesar de ser hermanos todo gritaba que eran opuestos, el era –como decía el viejo Fujimoto- una viva imagen de su madre y no solo físicamente, por lo que el hombre les contaba su carácter era el mismo. Mientras que los mayores eran un poco más parecidos a su padre, sobre todo ella con aquellos ojos y esa extraña aura que todo mundo notaba nada mas llegar.

-Amai-nii no duro demasiado ahí, es posible que suceda lo mismo conmigo-

La mirada jade se afilo sobre ella, los pasos resonaron en la habitación y su cuerpo quedo atrapado entre la pared y el cuerpo de su hermano.

-Tú no eres igual a Amaimon-san-

Bajo la cabeza, era cierto, ella no era igual a el, le faltaba valor para dejar atrás todo y emprender su propio camino.

No hubo más palabras, ni siquiera se despidió de él dos horas después, ni contesto sus llamadas o las cartas por un mes.

A mitad del año escolar, tuvo que dejar su antigua escuela, su trabajo y los pocos amigos que tenía por la admisión a aquella lejana y nueva escuela, por que la "Academia de la cruz verdadera" no permitía los trabajos de medio tiempo y el actual Director que no era otro más que su hermano recién ascendido no iba a hacer una excepción con ella, le costo algo despedirse de sus compañeros de trabajo, donde pasaba la mayoría del tiempo y era ayudante de cocina; Shura y Konekomaru prometieron llamarle seguido y verse nada más se acostumbrara a su nuevo horario.

La última visita al veterinario indicó que el pichón ya no tendría problema alguno en volar, esa misma tarde empaco las pocas pertenencias que quedaban en aquel viejo apartamento que al día siguiente seria puesto en venta. Revisó de una a una las habitaciones, Johan aun tenía algunos libros y ropa que guardó con cuidado, rotulando la única caja del mayor con un pervertido tacaño en rojo, Yukio y él solían compartir cuarto, pero de él ya no quedaba pertenencia alguna y al fondo a la derecha del pasillo estaba la habitación de Amaimon, la cual se encontraba cerrada con llave y vacía desde que se había ido o más bien regresado a Suiza de donde los Fausto eran originarios.

Recordó aquel día hace ya bastante, justo después de salvar al ave, regresaba de la tienda cuando escucho a los tres discutir, en cuanto cruzó la puerta, la miraron y dieron por terminada aquella singular charla en la que se le negó participar, dos días después el peliverde tomó un vuelo a Zúrich y ella fue la única en despedirse de él en el aeropuerto, sintiendo que una parte importante de ella se iba con el.

Le escribía tres veces por semana preguntándole y contándole todo tipo de cosas, nunca mencionaron la discusión antes de su partida, tal vez era por que abandonó la escuela, Yukio no se habría molestado tanto por otro asunto, tampoco le explicaba lo sola que se sentía o aquel extraño sentimiento de vacío que le daba de vez en cuando, cuando releía las cartas que recibía.

_Dos pájaros de una pluma dicen que estarán por siempre juntos, pero uno nunca dejara el alambre._

Amaimon le contestaba las cartas una vez por semana, siempre mas de dos hojas, las guardaba en el cajón derecho de su escritorio, en una caja de madera que le obsequiara un compañero de cabello rosa un día de San Valentín, no recordaba su nombre, solo sabía que había sido de clases por alguna extraña razón que involucraba a cierto ojidorado hermano con una nueva y extraña faceta sobreprotectora.

"tal vez esta demasiado acostumbrado a ti, ¿hace cuanto? Ya tres años ¿no es así? Si el veterinario te dijo que no había ningún problema, no veo que te preocupa, además dices que te sigue a todas partes…"

Le había contado al peliverde del extraño comportamiento de ave, el cual siempre se encontraba parado en aquel alambre fuera de su ventana por las mañanas, y parecía que tenia un amigo que permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo con él, hasta había hecho un nido en una de las vigas del techo, pero nunca había puesto una pata en el, hasta que Shiemi le sugirió que pusiera una caja de zapatos, como la que habitaba hace años por que probablemente estaba nostálgico, sorprendentemente eso funciono.

Ambos pichones son macho, eso fue lo que le dijo Bon cuando cuestionó la falta de huevos después de dos primaveras, así que tenia un par de aves gay viviendo fuera de su ventana.

"Quiero ir a vivir contigo"

La última carta que le escribió a su hermano terminaba de aquella manera. Las discusiones con los otros dos eran mas comunes, Johan solía presionarla –al punto de obligarla a ir a cursos extras- para que mejorara sus calificaciones y Yukio quería que estudiara medicina como el, lo único que ella quería era viajar un tiempo por el mundo, como mínimo un año y después se buscaría una carrera mas afín a sus aptitudes, como cocina o literatura.

Amaimon no volvió a contestar después de eso.

_Dos pájaros en el alambre, uno trata de volar lejos y el otro…_

Su cumpleaños numero veintiuno comenzó con la sorpresa de que uno de los pichones amaneció en aquella vieja caja de zapatos quieto y solo, era su pájaro herido. Decidió enterrarlo envuelto en un pañuelo dentro de la caja de madera de donde había sacado todas las cartas, bajó las escaleras despacio, la falda rosada y el suéter crema debajo de una gabardina negra que solía utilizar cuando salía de los territorios escolares, el frio de la puerta de aquel veintisiete de Diciembre no se comparo en nada con la sorpresa de ver al menor de los Fausto parado en el umbral con un par de maletas y una expresión perpleja en el rostro.


End file.
